Formations
Formations in Fatal Frontier establish the line-up for Squadmates entering battle. Formations are made up of Ranks or rows and Files or columns. The front rank or Rank 1 is known as the Offensive Rank. Squadmates in this rank receive a bonus to damage, while taking a greater damage in return. The middle rank or Rank 2 is known as the Standard Rank. There is no bonus or penalty for placement within this rank. The third rank, known as the Defensive Rank, grants a bonus to defense and a penalty to offense. Squadmates are placed in this rank if their support or defensive abilities are preferred to their offensive abilities. 3 Wide Formations Players begin the game with three-merc wide formations. Wider formations will become available as the players completes the story levels. These formations permit the use of 3-5 mercs in the Active Formation and 3-5 more in Reserve. Mercs may be switched between front and back rows may be traded out at any time outside of combat. The player's Leader cannot be removed from the formation at any time but may be switched between front and back rows the same as any other merc. Standard 3 - (Back - Front - Back) The Standard 3 formation that every player starts with. It consists of one file in the Offense Rank and two files in the Defensive Rank. Defense 3 - (Mid - Back - Mid) Unlocked after completeing Zone 2: Cardinal Enclave, Area 1: Enclave Outskirts Assault 3 - (Back - Front - Back) Unlocked after completeing Zone 2: Cardinal Enclave, Area 2: Cardinal Defense Shield 3 - (Front - Back - Front) Unlocked after completeing Zone 2: Cardinal Enclave, Area 3: Badlands Base 4 Wide Formations Standard 4 (Back - Front - Front - Back) - Unlocked after completeing Zone 3: Unknown Lands, Area 1: Cardinal Ruins Defense 4 (Front - Back - Back - Front) - Unlocked after completeing Zone 3: Unknown Lands, Area 2: Uncharted Lands Mixed 4 (Front - Back - Front - Back) - Unlocked after completeing Zone 3: Unknown Lands, Area 3: Civilizations of Old All In 4 (Front - Front - Front - Front) - Unlocked after completeing Zone 3: Unknown Lands, Area 4: Desolation of Old All Mid 4 (Mid - Mid - Mid - Mid) - Unlocked after completeing Zone 3: Unknown Lands, Area 5: Into the Abyss All Retreat 4 (Back - Back - Back - Back) - Unlocked after completeing Zone 3: Unknown Lands, Area ? 5 Wide Formations Standard 5 (Back - Mid - Front - Mid - Back) - Unlocked after completing Zone 4: Bitter Decent, Area 1: The Ice Caves Defense 5 (Front - Mid - Back - Mid - Front) - Unlocked after completing Zone 4: Bitter Decent, Area 2: Snow Birds Assault 5 (Front - Back - Front - Back - Front) - Unlocked after completing Zone 4: Bitter Decent, Area 3: Etai Forest Mixed 5 (Back - Front - Mid - Front - Back) - Unlocked after completing Zone 4: Bitter Decent, Area 4: Etai Stronghold